Toyko's Finest
by cssypet
Summary: Tohru and Kyo secretly like each other, but circumstances won't allow them to confess! Will a english project push them together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: school's troubles

"Tohru!"

"Tohru, over here!"

I glanced up. Uo was watching me, arms folded and mouth set. "We've been calling you. Well, I've been calling you. You know Hana- she was searching for your waves. It's time to start class. Why are you so spacey?" I smiled. "You know me," I faltered. "Spacey Honda- chan… hahaha."

I glanced at Kyo-san, who was a few feet away.

It was spring time and most of the students at Kaibara Academy were hanging out on the grounds, laughing and hanging out with friends. I had been reading my book, and secretly watching Kyo Sohma, who was a few feet away, talking animatedly with friends.

I kind of liked him.

But due to my sad case of –talk-to-me-and-I'll-run-away, which is incurable (but Uo-chan and Hana-chan were _looking_ for a cure), he would never know. Oh, well. I stood up and folded the page of my book. "Okay, Hana-chan, Uo-chan. Let's go to class."

But I couldn't help but sneak a last look at Kyo-san.

**Kyo**

I was skipping class. Shiraki-sensei would have a fit when I returned, I knew, but at least it was better than being late, and going _now_.

Ryuo-san tapped my shoulder. "Skipping, Kyo-san?" he asked. "Yes. You know I have Shiraki- sensei. I'm putting her off as long as possible." Ryuo-san snickered, and then turned to talk to Saburo-kun. I looked at Tohru-san out of the corner of my eye. She was talking to Uo-san and Hana-san. I didn't understand them. One was a yankee thug and the other was a physic freak. I kind of liked Tohru, but if Uo-san and Hana-san didn't like me, I could be beaten senseless and/ or electrified with poison waves.

**(*authors note: I didn't know the names of the people who teased Kyo-kun at school, so I made up some characters. Ryuo-san and Saburo-kun, and the rest of Kyo's friends are pretty much made up. I'm sorry if this confuses you.) **

Tohru then stood up and closed her book, and then she said something. Her head was turning, this way-

I quickly glanced away, and pretended to be interested in what Saburo-kun was saying.

**Suzu (other character)**

Tohru liked Kyo-kun. Of course. Who wouldn't love my little prince? But that _slut _would never get close to him. Or confess. Or hug him. Or kiss him. That would be my pleasure.

I watched Kyo-kun glance at her. Huh. He seemed indifferent, but maybe…? I frowned, tiptoeing closer to where Kyo was leaning against a tree. The sun was falling perfectly, catching his gorgeous red eyes and bending the light in them. He was suddenly talking to Saburo.

**(*the reason Suzu does not use honorifics is because she and Saburo are brother and sister)**

I rotated my head the other way, where Tohru-san was walking away with her weird friends. But one was looking at me-the physic freak. I sneered at her and stuck out my tongue.

She didn't do anything, merely frowned, her black eyes staring. Then she turned to talk to Tohru-san.

**Tohru**

"…But what would be funny was if there was a Kyo fan club, too," Uo-chan chuckled. "I imagine Suzu Kagai would be president of that fan club," muttered Hana-chan. "Who's Kagai-san?" Uo and I said together. "Oh, she's Saburo-san's sister. She's in our year. In fact, she's in our class."

I nodded, processing the information. Saburo-san was a year ahead of us. He was very well known at the school, friends with both Yuki-san and Kyo-san. They were probably the most popular at the school. Yuki's girlfriend was my friend as well, and she was becoming popular. Now that Yuki had a girlfriend, he had lost his appeal to the girls who loved him. Kyo was available, and so they turned to him. I had no chance.

"Why haven't we seen her before?" demanded Uo-chan.

Hana-chan shrugged. "I don't know," she murmured. "She's a very spiteful girl." "Hana-chan. Give her a chance. You don't even know her." UO-chan scolded. Hana-chan smiled in a way that could only be described as evil and tapped her head. Oh yeah. Sometimes you could almost forget that she could mess you up with her poison waves.

We reached the door of our homeroom. "You're late," commented Shiraki-sensei. Oh my goodness! That had been my fault! I had been too busy staring at Kyo that I made Uo-chan and Hana-chan late! "Oh…oh, gomensai! I was reading my book," no way was I telling her about the staring at Kyo part," and Uo-chan and Hana-chan came to bring me to class, and I made them late, and-"

I was rambling.

Hana-chan placed a hand onto my shoulder. "It isn't Tohru-chan's fault," she said quietly. "We didn't pick her up early enough."

I shook my head no behind Hana-chan's shoulder, and Uo-chan quickly blocked me from view, eager to take the fall. Shiraki-sensei watched the spectacle, amused. "Okay, but you're still late. However, since you are all so eager to take the blame…"

We leaned in, wondering who was going to take the fall. Even if I wasn't punished, I would still show up at detention with Hana-chan and Uo-chan.

"…You are excused. Please sit down."


	2. English

Toyko's Finest

A/N: Thank you for your disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket! Thank you eshter-chan and Animeweirdo123. Your reviews inspired me to write this chapter! Thanks everyone who REVIEWED 3!

Chapter Two: English

* * *

I hurried to my seat, face burning. When I settled in a new commotion arrived. The door banged open, as Kyo-san was dragged into the room with an angry expression. The class watched in fasicnation as Haru-san dumped Kyo into his seat, bowed to Shiraki-sensei, and stalked out the room, mission accomplished. Kyo-san was slouching in his seat, face the same color as his hair.

"Late. Detention after school. You'll clean the girls' bathroom."

Kyo-san muttered a curse word, starting with a b, and ryhmed with witch. "I know I'm one," Shiraki-sensei announce haughtily. "Double Detention. Shall you clean the girls' locker room as well?"

Kyo's mouth might as well have been cemented shut.

"Okay class," Shiraki-sensei announced, smiling an evil smile, "For the new semester, you have and english project. You will each work in pairs." I smiled, thinking of Hana-chan or Uo-chan working with me. "That_ I _shall pick. Anyhow, In this hat," she picked up a top hat and shook it for empahsis, "your name and others or inside. You shall come up here when I call your name and pick a paper."

"Suzu Kagai, come up please."

The class watched as Suzu-san put her hand into the hat and searched around before selecting one. Her eyes were squeezed shut. For a moment time seemed to be held still. "Ryou Kabari." Her face fell.

"Kyo Sohma. Get up here now."

The class giggled at how rude Shiraki-sensei was. We all knew that if she had to choose between a million dollars or killing Kyo-san, it would be the latter. Kyo-san dragged himself to his feet, naturally grumpy, and stuck his hand inside the hat while I was busy battling my emotions. I was losing. They had a nuclear bomb while I had a pistol. I lost. Terribly.

**Kyo**

And of course, I was called next. If only Haru-chan hadn't passed by where I was talking to Saburo-kun. If only he hadn't been pissed for my reasons for skipping class and hadn't forcefully dragged me there. If only. If only.I got to my feet, grimacing, as I walked as slowly as possible to the front, then looked at Shiraki-sensei's smug face. I put my hand in the top hat and searched around, finally finding a slip of paper. I pulled it out and read it aloud. "Tohru Honda."

She looked up at me, and for some reason, I started to blush. She smiled in one of those corny ways, but on her it looked cute. But just her. She suddenly blushed too, and I flet glad we were partners, and I hadn't been paired with Yuki, or anything, because that would be hell on earth.

I walked back to my seat, taking the long way so I could smile at Tohru-san. She smiled back.

That's when I noticed the goth girl.

She was staring at me intensly, not smiling, not frowning. Just staring. Then something stung my head, and I slapped it, thinking it was a bee. But the stinging sensation continued while the goth girl stared. He friend, the yankee, glanced our way, then cracked a grin. She put a hand on the goth girl's arm, and said something, and the pain stopped. _Wait_. _Had the girl been causing that?_

I thougth about it, then shrugged it off. No way. It just wasn't possible.

**Suzu**

I was about to kill somebody, and that somebody had the stupidest grin that a person could pull onto their face. HOW DID I NOT END UP WITH KYO-KUN? WE WERE SOUL-MATES!

It was that slut, I bet. She had somehow rigged the hat, enabling it that when Kyo-san searched for a name, it would only find hers. The b****! How dare she steal Kyo-san frome me! Well, two could play at that game. When class ended, I found Tohru out in the halls and roughly shoved her, hard enough to send her flying. But she only stumbled, and smiling, she righted herself. "I'm sorry for bumping into you," she apoligized. "I'm so clumsy!"

**(* A.N- when Suzu-chan uses Tohru's name without honorifics, it is out of disrespect, not closeness. Sorry if this confuses you.)**

I stared at her, dumbly wondering is she was fooling with me. _I_ had _obviously_ shoved her, so why had she apoligized? Was she truly stupid? She then proceeded to give me a small bow, and hurried off to class. Was she fooling me?

Oh, she was. Thinking that I would be dumb enough to fall for her nice-girl act. I seethed, about to stomp off to my next class when a voice spoke behind me. "_You know, I could _**CENCORED CONTENT **_you with electronic waves."_

I was gone like the wind.

**Uo**

I watched as Hana-chan terrorized the spiteful girl, then followed Tohru-chan to her next class. She was weaving in and out of la-la land, smiling and apoligizing every five seconds to whoever she bumped into. Something wasn't right.

I caught up to her. "Tohru-chan, have you found a new recipe for leeks?" I demanded. "No, but I bet Kyo-san has," she murmured. I stared. "Kyo-san?" I repeated, just to confirm it. She nodded. Oh joy. Anger management boy, that's who she liked? Why not a more... normal person who didn't have to be dragged into class? Like Yuki-kun! Prince Yuki, who half of the school population liked (I wasn't excluding boys, either)?

**Tohru**

So maybe I was floating on cloud nine. Soon I would have to come back down. I mean, it wasn't like he could ever like me. I mean, why would he? He was popular, and handsome, and a bit of a bad boy. Every girl who didn't like Yuki-kun liked him. And that was a lot, considering that most girls had given up on Yuki now that he was claimed by Machi-chan.

But that didn't stop me from liking him. It only fueled it.

If only love were easy.


	3. Chapter 3:YouKnowAwkward?

Chapter Three: You..know..?

**A/N: zyeIN, thank you for your comments. I just want to explain that Tohru hadn't spoken to Kyo yet. So she still calls will be solved in this chapter. And Thank you for alerting me about Kyo using honorifics. I'll change that in this for the review! And I love your art.**

**Tohru**

Kyo-san was coming over, and I was about to turn into a puddle. They'd have to mop me up.

I glanced at the table, and wondered if it was too messy. I started to organize it, finished, and then wondered if it was too neat. Maybe being paired for an english project wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he should've been paired with Suzu-san, or I could've been paired with Uo-chan or Hana-chan. Maybe fate had it out for me. Maybe-

The doorbell rang.

Maybe I was about to melt.

I went to answer the door, my face burning hotly. Was it really as red as it felt? It couldn't be. The doorbell rang again, and I hastened to open it, my face apoligetic. "Sorry for taking do long," I imediatly apoligized. Then I looked up,and realized who I was talking to. "Hello, Hana-chan, Uo-chan!" I said, trying (and failing) to sound cheerful. "Hello," Hana-chan greeted me. "Tohruuu-channn!" Uo-chan cried, and hugged me. "It's been a whole two hours after school! I missed you sooo much!" I giggled nervously. "Um, Uo-chan. Yes. It's been, er, two hours after school." "Yessss!" "We came to see if Kyo-san would show up, and if he did,that he would not terrorize our little Tohru-chan!" I blushed. "It's okay, really, because-"

"You like him, don't you?" Uo-chan said suddenly. I started violently. Then I frowned. "Um..,no- no, I don't like him. At least, I don't think so. What are-"

"Tohru?"

I nearly jumped ten feet back into my house. Kyo-san. "Looks like we should go,"murmured Hana-chan. She pulled Uo-chan's arm, and together they left. I stared after them, wondering if they could stay. As if guessing my thoughts, Hana-chan turned back and shook her head. Looked like I was alone. "Hello, Kyo-san," I said. Was it me or was there an awkward silence? Kyo-san looked annoyed. "Stop," he said. His face was red.

I tilted my head to the side. "Stop what, Kyo-san?" I asked.

"Stop calling me -san. It makes me twitch."

"Okay...Kyo-kun?"

"Yes?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. Let's start our project. What book do you want to read? I was thinking something like 'To Kill a Mockingbird', but...?" I looked back at him. "Can we do a martial arts book?" he demanded, face flushed. "Does it have a plot line?" I asked, as I gestured for him to sit down. He did, but not after glancing around my house.

I lived alone, after my Mom died. I payed rent to Mr. Smith, an american man who lived a few blocks away, and rented out the house to whoever needed it.

"Oh... I suppose not," he said. If it was possible, both of our faces got redder. "Um... what books have you read?" I asked. Hopefully this was a better way to-

"Martial Arts for the soul, Martial Arts and You, The Martial Arts:the series. Oh, and Green eggs and ham. Man, that book was long, but so good."

I started to sweat.

I decided to refine my search. "Have you read any books... other than Green Eggs and Ham, or martial art books?" Kyo-kun seemed to be lost in thought. "I don't think so," he told me. Sadly, my suspicions had been confirmed. "Let's start with a classic. How about you read 'To Kill a Mocking Bird', by Harper Lee? I have a volume upstairs that you can borrow." Kyo-kun nodded, and I dashed up the stairs, grabbed the book from my shelf, and hurried back down, and plopped the book into Kyo-kun's hands. He stared at it for a moment. "It's kind of long..." he finally commented.

I smiled. "It won't seem easy once you start reading it," I said brightly. "...I suppose not."

He stared into my eyes, and I was blushing fiercly. I opened my mouth to speak, but only incohherent words and noises were coming out. In fact, I think at one point, I might have even said 'chicken'. Kyo-kun didn't say anything, but after a minute of this, he cracked open the book and started to read. I moved around the house, starting to clean and tidying everything up. After half an hour, I asked Kyo-kun if he wanted dinner. He mutely nodded yes, and I skipped into the kitchen, deciding to make leeks and rice, or maybe miso soup. I decided on leeks and rice. The leeks in my garden were in season, and I wanted to eat them as much as possible before they went out of season.

It was silent in my house, while I busied myself with the food adn Kyo-kun flipped the pages of his book. When I was done cooking, and gave Kyo-kun a full plate of leeks, rice,and a onirigi in the shape of a cat (they are so cute!). Kyo-kun's face was a mix between annoyance, dislike, and shock. "You don't like it?" I asked. He slowly turned his head toward me and seemed to be fighting an urge to yell. "N-no. I love leeks." As if to prove his point, he took a giant mouthful. It got quiet as Kyo-kun's face turned red, then purple. The blue. around the time it got green, I was wondering if he was going to swallow. Then it occured to me that maybe he wasn't breathing. "Kyo-kun?" I asked. He didn't answer.

So I panicked.

What did mom do if I was choking? Uh... she wrapped her arms around me. I dragged Kyo-kun to his knees and hugged him from behind, forming my left hand into a fist and curling my right hand around it, then squeezed him harder. No response. What was the second thing she did? I dropped Kyo-kun onto the floor again, and pumped his stomach. He was dead still. What if he was dead? WHAT IF I KILLED HIM?

In my last desperate attempt, I locked my mouth onto his, pinched his nose shut, and I stopped, blushing furiously. Yeah, I didn't want him to die,

He started to cough violently, hacking out a leek.

We stared at it on the ground, unsure of what to say."Er," Kyo-kun said. He looked at me. "Gomen," I said. "I should've asked if you liked leeks or not." He shook his head. "It's not that," he said. His face was red again. He didn't continue. I glanced at the clock, and he did too. "It's getting late. I have to go back home," he said, and I nodded. "You can take the book home, if you want," I said. I just hoped that he wouldn't choke again. That scared me like nothing else.

He left.

**A/N: I hoped you like it! Please rate and review. The stroies might not come so much now... I have to study. O_O. I'll try to write in between the torture. Always yours, cssypet!**


	4. Chapter 4:Accidentally

Chapter Four: Accidentally

**A/N: When I was writing this, I was listening to numb by Linkin Park. Sorry if the chapter gets really depressing. On the other hand, I was wondering about starting another fanfiction(I's write the both of them at the same time.) for Teen Titans. It's my second fav show.3. O_O. Please tell me if I should.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket. I wish I did. I could...I'm not going to finish that. ^^**

**Tohru**

The next day at school, I avoided Kyo-kun at all costs. It was too awkward, after nearly seeing him choke to death on a_ leek_. Hana-chan and Uo-chan could see it,too, the fact that was straying all the way to the otherside of a courtyard to read my book, instead of the bench in the sunlight. Uo-chan called me out on it, too. She frowned at me and Kyo-kun everytime we came too close for my liking. I nearly jumped backward when he accidentally bumped into me between math and global. Uo-chan simply watched, frowning. Then, on my way to the courtyard to finish reading my book, Suzu-san bumped into me from behind. And I know it wasn't very nice of me to say so, but I think she did it on purpose, too. When I fell and my book dropped onto the ground... my knight in shining armor saved me.

Okay, I know he's not a knight, and I most certainly know he doesn't have armor, but still. Kyo-kun picked up _my_ book, handed it to _me_, glared at_ Suzu-san_, said, "Here's your book, Tohru."

I melted.

Then Uo-chan and Hana-chan moved in. After three seconds of silence, there was a scream and the pattering of footsteps running away. I stood up, and smiled at Kyo-kun, who was no blushing furiously. "I-It's not that... I mean... You know... I just picked it up 'cause... well, BYE!"

He nearly ran as fast as Suzu-san.

Hana-chan and Uo-chan surrounded me. "Your waves are warm. They're tingly, too. Hmmm. I wonder..." she trailed off, staring at me pointedly. It was a warm spring day, I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Hana-chan was wearing a long black dress, a cloak, and a veil and hat. Did she not feel heat? I wondered. Was she immune to it, or something? I glanced at Uo-chan. "Speak," she demanded. I sighed and admitted defeat. "I kind of like him," I admitted, my face getting warmer and warmer and no one said anything. Finally-

"I could f*** him with electronic waves," said Hana-chan thoughtfully. "Not yet,"chuckled Uo-chan. "First we have to see if he's worthy of Tohru-chan's love." They both glanced back at me. I suddenly found an ant by my shoe very interesting. "But why anger-managment boy?" wondered Uo-chan. "Why not someone normal, like Prince Yuki?" I shrugged. "I just think... that maybe, he could pick me. I don't know. I just like him." Dead silence. Again. "AWWW!" cried Uo-chan, getting all the people in the courtyard to stare at her. "That's the deepest thing little Tohru-chan has ever said!" I nodded, confusion hopefully not plasterd on my face.

The school bell rang, and we headed back inside.

**Suzu**

Ah. So the little slut liked him, didn't she? She just admitted it, too. If only I could somehow tell that to Kyo-san- and get him to say he didn't like her in front of him*. That would be perfect. Tohru would be crushed. I frowned, then turned to Mizuki-chan. "Mizuki, I have an idea..." I started, and explained it to her. She nodded. "So in recap, I need you to become her friend, get her to say that she likes Kyo,_ in front of Kyo_, and get him to say he doesn't like her." I repeated. She nodded, and opened her mouth to speak. I cut her off. "If you inderstand, don't say anything. I don't want to hear another word." I snapped. I stomped off to the bathroom to fix my hair.

_Konna ni omotte iru Jikan wa tomatte kurenai_

_Karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai_

_Onaji e wo nido to egaku koto wa dekinai no ni_

_Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari_

_"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mitsumeta_

_Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta no_

_Donna ni sabishikute mo mata aeru ki ga shite iru kara_

_Riyuu nante iranai hiki kaesenai koto wo shitte iru_

_Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau desho?_

_Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita_

_"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono saki ni_

_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru._

I hummed the lyrics to 'Love and Truth' by Yui, and tapped the beat out on the wall. I headed inside the bathroom, and nearly snarled. "Tohru-chan, please! Let us talk to him!" She was shaking her head firmly as her friend attempted to plead her. "No, this is something I have to handle myslef. I don't mind if you just see if he's as you say, 'worthy of my love-" she did hand quotations while saying this- "but I don't want you to _hurt_ him. Okay?" She caught sight of me hovering near the door. "Hello, Suzu-san!" she chirped happily, clapping her hands together. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" she tilted her head to the side in an i'm-happy-but-stupid way. Those were the girls who always pissed me off the most. I headed to a mirror and began to do my hair. "Yeah," I said. "Just gorgeous." She nodded, twirled, and continued to talk to her friend. She wouldn't be so happy if she knew the embarrasment that was going to happen to her in a couple of weeks.

I fixed my straight black hair by combing through it with my fingers, and left it out, deciding I would be late to class if I did anything else. I applyed eyeliner to my smokey green eyes, mirked at myself in the mirror, and headed out after blowing myself a kiss. I was just so _pretty_. How was I the only one blessed with fantastic and sexy looks while everybody else (except for Kyo-san) wasn't? It didn't seem fair. But... there was nothing I could do. Except for blessing the peoples woth my fantasic looks.

I caught sight of Kyo-san heading past the girls bathroom and 'accidentally' bumped into him, sending his stuff flying. I bent down to help him pick up his books without batting an eyelash. "I'm so sorry," I drawled, and handed his Martial Arts for the Soul* book back to him. "My name's Suzu-san. What's yours?"

Like I didn't know.

He was practically glaring at me. I did a double take, the decided not to mention it. Maybe he had a bad day. "Kyo-kun. I think I'm in your class," he added. Oh, s***! If he was in my class, why wouldn't I know what his name was? Oh my goodness! I blushed, then tried to make an excuse. "U-um, I wasn't sure... if it was you. That's why I asked what your name was," I lied. Totally not working. I decided to do the move that had most boys dropping onto their knees. I batted my eyelashes and bent over to pick up his math book, making sure to show him my... cleavage. He turned his head away at exactly the worst second, not seeing anything at all. I blushed, furious. "I need to head to class now," I informed him, then stomped away.

**Kyo**

I caught a glimpse of Tohru heading out of the girls bathroom as Suzu bent over to pick up another book I hadn't seen. Suzu was almost something of a joke to the boys of my school. She was sexy. There was no denying that. And everyone knew that Ryuo liked her. Except for her, of course. No one knew who she liked, and who ever it was would probably smack you for joking like that. Except for me, because I liked someone else. And that someone else was talking with her friend as she walked back to class. With shiny.. soft... brown hair... that probably smelled like strawberries... "I need to head to class now," Suzu snapped, and she hurriedly walked away. I stared after her, wondering what her problem was, when Saburo bumped into me from behind.

What was with these people and all their bumping? It was starting to piss me off.

"Hey, man. Shiraki-sensei's starting blow her top 'cuz of you skipping class. I would head back if I were you. Before..." he chuckled, knowing exactly what would happen if Haru caught wind of me skipping class. Knowing him, Saburo was completley and totally right. "Yeah," I said, and went back to class.

**A/N: I want to clear up any confusion now. 1. Tohru doesn't live with the Sohmas. 2. Kyo or Yuki or Haru or anyone else doesn't turn into an animal when hugged.**

***I hope this isn't confusing.**

**Please, please review and tell me if I should also start another fanfic for Teen Titans. I'll do this one at the same time, too. Thanks,**

**Cssypet**


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe

**Chapter Five: Maybe**

**A/N: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I own this fanfic. I'll settle for thta. (dances around and holding an imanginary Kyo) Bluelotus22, the reason the title is Toyko's Finest is because it was origninally Toyko's Finest(jerks), after Suzu, and her friends who are mean to Tohru, but I forgot to put jerks. I'm sorry. TT TT.**

Kyo

Haru found out I had cut class, anyway, and for the second time in two days, he dragged me to class, bowed to our sensei, and stalked out. Generally, I didn't cut class too much, and when I did, Haru didn't find out. Somewhere, a little devil was alerting Haru, or something, because Haru suddenly made it a point to follow me around outside of class. Even Tohru noticed this, her face a little cute shade of pink, and stifled a giggle whenever I passed by. Her friends didn't even bother stifling their giggles, because they laughed outright. Especially Uo, who pointed at me and guffawed loudly.

I hated her, especially. She was a little b****, and had tripped me on my way to math class.

**Tohru**

I was having my Cinderella dreams again.

I loved these dreams, in which one day I could become a princess. Not with a gown or crown or anything, but special to someone. Someone who could take my hand and really love me. Right now, I knew I shouldn't be ungrateful, because Uo-chan and Hana-chan loved me like a sister and took care of me, but still. A boy. Still, it was highly impossible. Who would love little Tohru-chan?

Nobody I knew.

Even though, I loved the dreams I sometimes had. In this particular dream, I was walking down the street, my hand in Kyo-san's, and laughing as he took a bite out of my ice cream. He smiled sheepishly and pouted when I took a gigantic bite and nearly finished it. He then proceded to steal the rest and ate it. I smiled, and we headed down the street again, laughing. At some point, I had my hat that the little boy had once gave me after I got lost. Kyo-san glanced at it, eyes widening, and telling me that he was the boy who gave it to me. I grinned and told him that he was my first love then, and he kissed me on the nose.

The dream ended there, I thought with a sense of longing as I mused over my bowl of cereal that morning. I stifled a sigh as I suddenly imagined Kyo-san feeding me a spoon of ceral and grinning at me. My infatuation was slowly growing worse, I decided. I had better solve it... By watching my favorite in movie in the world, Avatar!

I hopped onto the couch a little while later, popcorn in hand and smile on my face. When the dramatic music started to play, I felt butterflies taking flight in my stomach. A grin was plastered onto my face, and I couldn't wait until the movie got going.

Then the doorbell rang.

I groaned inwardly, then unearthed myself from under the blankets and bowls of popcorn, and padded to the door in my slippers. It was probably Uo-chan or Hana-chan, or both. I didn't need to fix my hair, which was slowly escaping it's ponytail. I opened the door and stifled a gasp. "Kyo-kun!" I choked out. "Wha-? Kyo-kun? Do you need help with the book, or something? Do you not understand something?" I craned my neck, trying to see if he had the book.

He looked perfect, orange hair perfectly tousled and a gray and black striped' shirt. He was wearing sneakers, and he was bluching. "Um, no. I kinda just wanted to talk."

I pointed to myself and mouthed words, but nothing was coming out. I realized i was probably looking like a fool, and shut my mouth. Then choked out a single word- "Me?"

He nodded. "You're easy to talk to." he shifted uncomfortably. I covered my mouth. "Oh No! Come inside!" He stepped inside, and I gestured to the TV set. "I was watching Avatar," I explained. He smiled. "I never watched it,butnit sounded good. Plenty of guns and action." He stuck his hands into his milatary jeans and grinned ruefully. I pulled his arm "Then let's watch it," I suggested.

And we did. We had approximatley:

2 popcorn fights

1 shoving fight

3 choking on foods

7 converstaions on different topics.

Evantually, we got serious and began to talk about anything and everything. I talked about my Mom's death, and Kyo-kun's training in the mountaims with his sensei. We learned things about each other, like how I loved listening to music and he liked eating poptarts straight from the box. He enjoyed music too, but American heavy metal groups. He listened to the music I liked, on my iPod, and he made a face. "Too girly," he explained, and I giggled. Evantually, too, he had to leave, and I waved goodbye from my porch.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was like a dream. It was amazing. Kyo-kun came over, and we talked a lot. It's been the first time I talked about Mom dying. It felt so good to get it off my chest, too. I can't wait to tell Uo-chan and Hana-chan tomorrow. I just hope Hana-chan doesn't shock him or anything. I like Kyo-kun. I hope nothing happens to our friendship._

_Tohru_

I finished writing and shook out the cramp in my hand that I sometimes got when I wrote too hard and fast. Then I opened the window to my room and looked outside. It wasn't raining, and there was a full moon. I might as well take a walk.

I grabbed a light jacket and ran outside, nearly skidding on the ground. The air smelled fresh and clean, amd I took a deep breath while I walked into the woods. I went far eoungh to secide that I'd better go back or I'd get lost. I turned around, and that's when I heard a rustling behind me. I froze, thinking that all I had was my jacket and that this wouldn't save me from a kidnapper or perve, when

when-

I took a step and pitched backward, about to screech my lights out then bash my head on a rock and pass out and then a kidnapper would kidnap me or rape me and then kill me or something because they tended to do that, rape a person and then kill them-

-anyway, I fell backward and a pair of arms caught me.

Poor person.

I flung my jacket into their face, screeching like a banshee, and when I opened my eyes-

Oh my goodness.

It WAS KYO-KUN!

I JUST THREW MY JACKET INTO KYO-KUN'S FACE!

I stared up at him, then an eerie thought came to mind- that if he tilted his head slightly-

**Kyo**

-I could kiss her. If I moved my head a little.

But why would she hit me with her jacket? and with the zipper end, too. I thought we had actually gotten quite close, too. Maybe she didn't like me. Maybe she was afraid of me beacuse I liked martial arts so much.

I litarlly felt something twist and break in my chest.

She- she probably liked someone else, not me. Even though I liked _loved_ her. I had really gotten to know her, and she was the type of girl I had always like. Kind and gentle. Caring. Sweet. BUt somehow deluded* eoungh to love me.

No one loved me, they couldn't. I was too rash, too wild. Sure, they thought they did, but they didn't really. If they had gotten to know me, they wouldn't. Even Tohru, who I thought could've been different.

One last goodbye. That's all I wanted to give her.

I quickly righted her, pressed my lips to hers, and I ran off.

**A/N: I might not update a lot, since I'm offically grounded. Sorry for the delay for this chapter, I had to sneak to right it. TT TT**

***He doesn't think she's stupid. He just doesn't have alot of self confidence.**

**Always yours, cssypet!**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally

**A/: UNGROUNDED! WHOOOO! Warning: this chapter may get sentimental. And kind of messed up. I wrote this at four in the morning in my notebook. Please listen to complicated by avril lavigne for this chapter.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**

I stared after Kyo-kun, face red. Had he just...? Or was it my deisesed imagination...? Must be. Or could it? It all felt so very real. His lips were so soft... and sweet. I blushed in spite of myself, pressing my jacket into my face. Was he still nearby? I could catch up to him and thank him. Or return with a kiss of my own. But... he liked _me._ Kyo-kun, bad boy of the school, liked goody goody Tohru. Wow. Just like Cinderella, where the prince loved the tattered maiden. I sighed, smiling. He liked me. He liked me. He liked...me. I started to wander back home, smiling like a fool and tripping constantly. That's how Hana-chan found me Sunday morning, grinning like a fool and staring outside my beddroom window. I hadn't even bothered to get up, and my thoughts were filled with a certain wonderful orange haired boy. She came inside, stared at me, and said four words.

"Get out of bed."

I nodded but made no move to get out. She stared at me. "Ten seconds." She started counting backward, making me jump out of bed immidatly and high-tail it to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and took a shower, grateful for the hot steam to clear the cloudiness from my head. And then on I started to rationalize. Okay, Kyo-kun had kissed me, not me kissed him. He had made the first move. So he liked me. But what to do after that? How would I greet him tomorrow at school? Did I kiss him? Did I play it cool? Did I pretend like it never happened? Should I tell Hana-chan and Uo-chan? Should I feel happy or upset? Did I...?

I got out, wrapped a towel around myself, and started to blow dry my hair, feelung nervous and scared. The butterflies in my stomach seemed to agree, and I wanted to throw up. Maybe I would get sick and I could skip school tomorrow. Maybe I could pretend to be sick at school and go home early. I felt a headache coming on, and sighed. Maybe Hana-chan could help.

**Kyo**

Ugh.

The first thing I did when I got home was ransack my room. Downsatirs, I heard Shigure call, "Now, now, Kyo-kun! Don't mess up the room! We don't have a flower to clean it-oops! Yuki-kun, you're a flower! Why don't you-"

SMACK.

Damn, Yuki must have hit him pretty hard. I heard that all the way up here. And in answer to Shigure, I messed up the room even more. Damn! Why was everything so complicated? I mean, she hit me with her jacket! She must've really hated me then. But... when I told her, she smiled. Really softly. She smelled like strawberries. I huffed, angry, and was about to punch the wall when Shigure walked in. "No," I told him "I don't have time for your pevertedness." He made a face, upset, then frowned and sat at the edge of my-was that my bed? I couldn't tell under the junk- wasteland. "Girl problems? High school girl problems? Tell Shigure. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him-"

"OKAY!"

And I told him. I told him about being picked for english partners. How she gave me the book to read. How whenever I read it I thought of her. How I went over to her house to talk to her, and how we had watched Avatar and laughed, and choked on popcorn and threw it at each other. How we had so much fun. And how she smacked me with her jacket, like I was going to chop into bits or something. How she was scared of me.

Shigure nodded, lost in thought. "Where did she hit you?" he suddenly asked. I pointed to my forehead. "No, not where, _where_? At school? Or at her house?" "Um, in the woods by her house. At night." He shook his head, grinning. "There are pervs in those woods. If she thought you were a perv, and it was dark, and you were behind her, then she turned and hit you. It wasn't personal. She just did it in self defense."

I processed this, then broke out in a smile. "So... ?"

"She still likes you. But then again, since you did kiss her..."

"IT WASN'T A KISS!" "Says you. If you press your lips another another pair of lips, then yes, its considered a kiss." "NOT!" I folded my arms and watched as Shigure fawned. "Oh, to kiss a high school girl," he gushed. "I forgot what it feels like!" Perv. I didn't say it, but I certainly thought it. Shigure smiled at me. "So in recap, you might be her girlfriend on monday, or not. It's up to her now." I frowned. "So, she might not like me, and..."

"I'm beginning to over explain things. I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

I nodded and watched as Shigure left.

**Tohru**

Monday morning. I was ready.

I would walk up to Kyo-kun. I would walk up to him and ask him if he had meant the kiss. My future happiness/heartbreak was decided on his answer. I straightened my uniform, smiled at myself in the mirror, and marched out, determined. Hana-chan caught up to me. "Your waves... are interesting," she said quietly for a moment. "Is it about Kyo-kun?" she guessed. I nodded tersely. She laid a hand on my arm. "I'll be watching," she said quietly, and walked away. It was a bright and sunny day, and my feelings were boiling inside of me. I reached school, entered, and saw Kyo-kun immidialy.

Maybe this plan wasn't as good as I thought.

But I had to know. Stiffly, like a toy soldier, I walked up to him. He was thankfully alone, leaning against a tree, looking lost and dreamy. I hated to be the one to bring him out of his own little world, but I had to. "Kyo-kun," I said, and my voice broke. I folded my hand anxiosly and stared at the ground, face red. "On saturday," I faltered, "was the kiss... did you mean it? Was it real?" "Why?" I looked at him. His faec was unreadable. "Because.."

I litterally had to choke out the next three words.

"I like...you."

Who knew the words were so hard to say? I ceratinly didn't. I felt like throwing up. Now he was going to say he didn't like me, I was only his english parntner, and I would be crushed. I wheeled around, not being able to stare into his eyes.

I felt a pair of hand turning me arouns, a finger lifting my chin up, and a pair of soft lips on my own.

**Uo-chan**

I nudged Hana-chan, smiling. "Look at that," I told her, gesturing to Kyo-san and Tohru-chan. She smiled. "I knew it was coming, she told me smugly. yeah, right. But honestly, who hadn't?

**Suzu-chan**

...

?

I stared uncomphrendinly at the scene. Tohru and Kyo-kun... KISSING? WHAT THE HELL?

I watched as he wrapped his armes around her, and the stopped kissing. They looked sweet, with their arms each other like that. Imagine how sweet it would be when he did the same thing to me...

This only made my plans better.

I'd let then go out for a week or two, and then I'd kiss Kyo-kun, when Tohru was watching. She'd accuse him of cheating, and they'd break up. Perfect. Hyo-kun would become a bachoelor again, and I would be his princess once he agreed to mine. I would kiss him all day, especially in front of heartbroken Tohru. But her friends were a problem.

Hmm.

**Tohru**

Mmm.

It felt so good. So perfect. I fit perfectly into his arms, and he smelled nice, like pine needles. I never noticed that. I loved him so much. I was happy. I barely regiisted that through the epohria. So perfect. So wonderful... was he.

The bell rang.

We regretfully broke apart, and I discovered he was blushing. I realized I was too, and a few seconds. I was? Was that why my face felt so hot? And why was Suzu-san shooting me evil looks? Looks that would have made me afraind once, But I wasn't beacause Kyo-kun was here. Kyo-kun. I sighed happily.

Life was so perfect.

But it wouldn't last like that for long.

**A/N: ...? Review? please? **

**I'm NOT GOUNDED WHHOOOO!**


	7. Chapter 7: Broken

**Anyone who likes Teen Titans fanfiction, please read my new story, imperfections. Please and thanks.O_O. Um, I don't own Furuba. enjoy: Oh, and Sorry in advance for the events in this chapter. If you want to slap me, please do it mentally. TT TT.**

Suzu

Today would be the rest of happiness for me. The past two weeks were agony.

I had watched, somewhat painfully, as they kissed anywhere they could. She looked so... happy. Escpecially when Kyo-kun held her hand. Her friends looked on affectionatly, cuffing Kyo-kun in the back of the head whenever they could, especially Uo-san. She seemed to like it the best. My fingers ached to slap her. But soon I would give her the worst mental slap. I laughed evil step mother style, and walked to my next class.

My perfect plan would happen right after third period. Math would seem even more boring today.

**Tohru**

Math seemed so fun. La la. Was Mr. Yosharo wearing a new tie? I couldn't tell through my have of pink and blue. A bird was outside the window, trilling notes happily. All throughout math class, Suzu-san was smiling at me. Was she happy too? She should be. Today was a happy day.

Not for long.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of third period, I skipped outside, to see...

...

**Hana-chan**

Tohro-chan kneeled over in a dead faint, and I caught her before her head hit the floor. Next to me, Uo-chan was dead pale, face shocked. "Hana-chan," she choked, and nudged me. I turned to see what she was looking at and the mental image assualted me. Why was Kyo-san... and Suzu-san?

Oh God.

**Uo-chan**

BASTARD!

I lunged at him, pummling him with my fists from behind, hoping to hurt him as much as he just hurt Tohru. Suzu-san broke away from him, and wiped a smudge of lipstick from Kyo-san's cheek. With that, she smiled and flounced off. I turned onto Kyo-san again, glaring. "It- it wasn't what you... what you thought it was."

"Explain. Now."

He never said anything, because a sob was heard, so loud and nerve wracking that my heart broke. I could hear Hana-chan whispering something to her, and the sobs continued at a lower pitch. "You did this to her."

I said it softly, my voice cracking.

He suddenly clutched his head, whimpering, and shrieking as Hana-chan threw wave after wave at him, glaring creepily witha mystic aura swirling behind her. I smiled ruefully. "That's my cue," I said, and ran to help Tohru-chan.

**Tohru**

It couldn't be.

They always say that what goes up must come down. It was so true in this case. But what they never mentioned is how much it hurt. It _stung_. It felt like a thousand bees had driven themselves into my chest, and I was slowly picking them out. Did I mentiom that forementioned bees also were dipped in poison? In other words, it hurt.

I passed out for a couple of seconds from the pain, and when I woke up, Hana-chan was peering anxiously down at me. "It's true," she confirmed. "Uo-chan is taking care of them right now. But the girl left. Told you she was bad news." She patted my arm sypthatically. I began to cry, aware that people were staring at me. But... I couldn't help it. My heart had just been broken, a thousand times plus, and it hurt so musch. How? How could he do this to me? I thought that we were happy. Happy together, and nothing could change that. But appanatly it wasn't enough, because here he was, kissing the sexiest girl in the school with no regard for me. I wasn't enough. I was never enough. My cinderella dreams were all a fanasty. Welcome to real life, Tohru-chan. Sorry, but no one loves you. And no one will.

"Tohru-chan!"

I glanced up, and was immedialty sorry that I did.

With all th streghth I had left, I got painfully to my feet, standing up tenderly, and said, "I hate you. Bastard." And I did what most girls would.

I slapped him.

It hurt me as much as it hurt him. I was sent reeling, reeling backward, into Hana-chan's waiting arms. _Huh_. _Was she waiting?_

And the last thing I thought was, _His face looks sad. I wonder why..._

Then I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in my bed.

Something was wrong. Why was Hana-chan and Uo-chan looking at me like that? "Uh," I tested my throat, and then croaked out, "Where's Kyo-kun?" They looked at each other before answering. "He'll be here, sweetie. He'll come. Go back to sleep." Uo-chan finally said. So I did.

When I woke up again, my mouth felt like cotton. I opened and closed my jaw craftily, then spied a figure in the corner. It was late at night, and I couldn't see well. "Hello? Hana-chan?" She moved a little, fidgeting, then crept closer. Her face was thrown from the shadows. And it wasn't Hana-chan.

"Kyo-kun." I smiled warmly at him. He looked sad. I wondered why. He fidgeted again, and then- "Look, Tohru, I'm sorry. So sorry. I- it wasn't me, it was-"

"What wasn't you?"

"The kiss-"

And I remembered. Remembered everything, and it came snapping back, whirling a sledgehammer into my ribs over and over again, the pain red and hazy and fuzzy, and it hurt. And it only hurt more, with him staring at me, his face... all a lie. His sadness... it was all a lie. Every kiss we shared, everytime we held hands, every time he whispered in my ear...all lies. Because I was his second best, when Suzu-san wasn't around. How did it feel to have someone actually love you?

"Get out."

"Huh?" he crept closer, hands in his pockets. "I said, get out." He held out his arms, away from his body. "Tohru, tohru, please-"

"I SAID GET OUT! HANA-CHAN! UO-CHAN!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs. Something rustled downstairs, then footsteps pounded up the steps, and Uo-chan arrived, flinging the door open and hefting a baseball bat. Hana-chan was behind her, in Barney pajamas.

I appreciated the irony as much as I would any day, except Kyo-kun- Kyo-san- luaghed at Hana-chan. Big mistake.

He fell to his knees, clutching his head and shrieking -chan hefted his over her shoulder, crossed over to the window, and tossed him outside. There was a wail, and sound like someone was being ripped apart by cats (more likely, my bushes) and there was a thud. Uo-chan slammed the window shut, and locked it. "You're lucky Tohru-chan lives on the second floor, and not the roof," she yelled through it, then turned to me. "He didn't come in through the front door," she murmured to herself. Then-"Back door. Of course." She turned around abpuptly and stalked downstairs, and I heard the slam of a door being shut. Hana-chan joined her downstairs, and then reappeared, holding a sleeping bag and a teddy bear. She lay down in front of my door, and without another word she went to sleep. I bundled myself under the covers and tried to sleep, as well.

All I dreamed of that night was Kyo-san.

I looked like hell, and I knew it.

I didn't want to school in the morining, but guilt forced me to get up on a rainy Wensday morning and shoved me to school.

My umbrella was broken, and I got soaked on my walk to school.

I didn't know there was a test that day, and took it on blind luck.

People kept staring at me while I went to my classes.

Suzu-san was making it her personal mission to shove me whenever she could.

Yeah, my day wasn't the best.

But the worst part- the worst of the worst- was whenever Kyo-san would look at me. When I was eating lunch, or talking with my friends, or writing notes in class. I could feel his gaze, and it made me want to cry._ Why? Why would he look at me if its Suzu-san he wants?_

The thing that bugged me was that I couldn't answer.

A/N: yeah. you want to slap me now. I could tell. I'm sorry. But... the... i actually have no excuse. Ha.

Always yours, cssypet.


	8. Chapter 8: Forever

**A/N**:** Sorry for not updating for so long! I watched the Titanic for the first time and I was mentally and emotionally racked. Messed up. I'm still kinda messed up, but... duty to the story brought me here. Please enjoy:**

**Kyo**

I was gonna mess someone up. More accuratly, that little b****!

She... she kissed me! I was pulling away, was gonna tell her that I had a girlfriend, but Tohru saw before I could! No! How could I get Tohru back?

I was in the process of destroying my room before I got the answer. _Yuki will know!_ I thought, and was about to run off to his room, but remembered he'd be at Student Council meeting. I could wait, I thought bitterly. Tohru wasn't gonna come running to my house...

The english project! S***!

**Tohru**

How could I forget? I had to do the project... with the guy who cheated on me... This should be fun, I angrily thought. Well, Kyo-san had to have read the book by now. So all we had to do was write. The. Paper. Together.

It was the last word I had a little problem with.

Hana-chan sensed my indescretion and sat down next to me on my bed. "Me and Uo-chan... we had no idea he was like that. I thought that he was good enough... I mean, he did have anger managment problems, but... we thought he'd be good enough. For you. He seemed nice." Hana-chan took a deep breath. "That's why I think that maybe Suzu-chan kissed him. Not the other way around. She forced herself on him. I think." I was shaking my head before she even finished, shooting the idea down. "He would've told me," I said miserably. I glanced outside, at the calm night. "I'm gonna take a walk!" I suddenly announced, grabbing my thin jacket and running outside.

**Kyo**

Yuki had opened my eyes. Not to sound cliche or anything, but coming to her room at night... wasn't very smart. Considering it was right after our...breakup. I wandered the woods aimlessly. Tohru lived near here, didn't she? Did she like taking walks in the woods? I wondered. Then I heard the sound of a rumbling, a crack, and a scream. "Ah...! Ah...! Ahhhh!" Did a peice of the cliff come off, with someone on it? The cliff was a bit unstable. I thought people knew that. Another crack sounded.

I ran in the directions of the screams.

And got there in time to watch Tohru fall.

Her eyes found me, wide and panicked. "Ah...! Help me... ! Help! AHHHHH!"

"Shit!" I cursed, and scrambled to the edge, grasping her hand. She screamed again, probably at the fact the her feet were dangling in the air. "Okay," I said, trying to sound calm and to rush the words out. "Tohru, hold on. Dont' let go, okay? I've got you." She nodded, eyes still wide. "Put your foot on that ledge. Right there. Brace yourself against the wall. Now, hook your other hand on top of the cliff. Pull. Yeah." She listened and I helped haul her out. The second she was on top of the cliff, she passed out.

Uo-chan and Hana-chan came not soon after. Before they could say anything, I cut them off. "We should get her to a hospital. Get her checked out. And can I at least explain? As a favor?" They exchanged glances. "Okay," said Uo-chan.

**Tohru**

"... And then she leaned in, and before I could tell what was happening, she was kissing me! I was pulling away, already, but you guys came in."

Kyo-san's voice cut into my thoughts, and I felt a wave of anger, before remembering that he saved me. I could give him gratitude, at least. I opened and closed my mouth. "Thank you," I croaked. He looked at me, and I realised he was talking to Hana-chan and Uo-chan. "Sweetie, go back to sleep. We're just talking to Kyo-san here." said Uo-chan.

"Kyo-san," I continued. "Thanks, that's all."

He looked at me, and then I went back to sleep.

"Call me Kyo-kun."

"No."

"Please."

"Then at least explain why you were kissing her."

He looked at me, then smiled craftily. "I'll explain if you call me Kyo- no honorifics." A gamble. I took it, smiling.

Over the past two weeks, after I got out of the hospital, we had been getting closer and closer again. I hadn't forgotten he had cheated on me, but he had saved me. So, as a favor, I would talk to him. But he had never explained what had happened.

And when he did explain, I understood. I mean, Hana-chan hadm't liked Suzu-san. "I forgive you," I said decidely. "And we can get back together," I added. "Kyo-no honorific-san." He stared at me open mouthed. "You didn't say just Kyo." I shrugged. "He tickled me, while I laughed evilly. "Fine, Fine Kyo- no honorific-san! I'll call you Kyo! I'll call you Kyo!" I shrieked, wild with laughter.

He stopped and waited, expectant. "Kyo." I said breathlessly. "Finally." And he hugged me. I stiffened for a moment, then hugged him back. "Okay," I smiled. "Okay."

.

"Suzu-san."

I stalked down the hallway, looking for the devil in a poinonus form. She- She! Had tried to tear me and Kyo apart! I! I would! I would mess her up! Or... severly damage her! Oh, she made my skin itch! And the plan would work... it had to... or I would stangle the little rat to death.

Run, devil, run.

I found Suzu-san inthe bathroom, and set the foundation for the plan. "Oh, Suzu-san, you're so pretty. No wonder Kyo-san thinks your cool." I said nonchalantly. She shrugged, applying more eyeliner than needed. "Does he talk about me?" she asked. I nodded, keeping my eyes wide. "Oh. Are you still dating him?" I nodded again. "He wants to be paired with you in gym- in case you fall, or something. He's such a gentlemen," I drawled.

And she fell for it- hook, line, and sinker.

**A/N: You'll have to wait for the next chapter! It's the last one! Thanks for everyone who has read it! **

**cssypet**


End file.
